Site Update February 8th 2013
This is site news and bugs fixes page that was post on February 8th 2013. News *'Improved DMCA Reporting System' DeviantART is dedicated to protecting our artists, and in an effort to be able to more quickly handle complaints by deviants who have had their rights infringed on, we have changed the way we receive complaints from the artist or the copyright holder. We have now enabled artists and copyright holders to file DMCA takedown requests through an easy to use form. The DMCA is a formal notice and takedown system for copyright owners. It is not an arbitrary set of rules created by deviantART; it is a legal process which is respected the world over. You can find more information on the DMCA, how it works and what it does here. *'Update to the Submit Page: Multiple Uploads' In response to community feedback, dA have added a method to upload multiple files at once from the Submit page. When on the Submit page, you can click "Choose Files from Sta.sh", at which point you will be prompted with a modal where you can upload several files at once to your Sta.sh, and then select which one you would like to submit. This functionality takes the place of the File Deck of the old submit page, while also adding a layer of security for your files by keeping them saved in your Sta.sh until you're ready to submit them. As mentioned last week, we are working on a seperate feature that will allow you to easily prepare multiple files for submission all within one page. Bugs fixes 'General' *Optimizations were made to browsing using the "Next" and "Previous" buttons. With this, the structure of deviantART's URLs have been updated to more efficiently direct you to specific artworks, and deviation pages will load more consistently when browsing from one to another. *A +Watch button and View Gallery link were added to the More Like This results page when browsing in Artists view. *In Firefox, some modals would redirect to a previously visited page when clicking "Done". *Text beneath thumbnails did not display properly in Group galleries. *Some narrow image thumbnails did not display clearly in the Message Center. *Non-Latin character encoding prevented some Notes from displaying properly. *Punctuation affected the character limit allowed for a Profile page tagline. *Some domains would fail validation when used as email addresses for joining or changing one's email address. *When editing the Commissions widget, canceling the edits would make the pencil icon button vanish. *In the "Submit to a Group" modal, scrolling was broken in cases where several matching group names were found. *The "Arrange" tool in Gallery folders would sort deviations based on the date of its creation, rather than based on the date it was published. *Some updates were made to the Sta.sh API based on developer requests, such as additional metadata and the addition of a "delete folder" call. *The Sta.sh API was not properly including the contents of Sta.sh Writer deviations. 'deviantART muro ' *There was a display issue for Safari for Windows users, if they also had the Wacom plugin installed. *Redraws would not play properly if the deviation was reached by using the "Next" and "Previous" buttons. 'Sta.sh/Submit' *Clicking "Delete" on a Sta.sh item did not prompt a warning before deletion. *Pressing escape when editing a file's description would make the browser leave the page. *Pressing escape when editing a stack's description would delete its description. *Dragging to select did not start when clicking certain places. *The selection box would appear when dragging an item into a stack. *On the Edit page, the description box did not resize for text with no spaces. *When editing text, there were occasional error messages, and the progress indicator would go missing. *No warning was given when trying to submit Prints on Group-exclusive deviations. *Dropping files into the "Select File from Sta.sh" modal would break the Submit page. *In some circumstances, the category selector would not load. *The Submit header was blank in Mobile Safari. *The "Upload" button did not display in Mobile Safari. 'Sta.sh Writer ' *When using the integration of deviantART muro in Sta.sh Writer, the drawn-on version of an image could still be embedded in Journals and Sta.sh comments after the original was deleted. *Deviations marked as mature content did not display properly in Sta.sh Writer. *Images smaller than 50x50px would be hidden behind a "show images" box, when embedded in Sta.sh comments. *Some deviants would occasionally encounter a "someone else has edited this draft" error message. *In Firefox, pasting text into Sta.sh Writer would cause the cursor to jump to the top of the document. *Pasting text into Sta.sh Writer when using Firefoxwould often trigger incorrect indentation. See also *Original journal Category:Updates 2013